


Дороже свободы

by Smai_lick_94



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smai_lick_94/pseuds/Smai_lick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В канун Сноглтога драконы покинули Олух, Беззубик, неспособный летать без Иккинга — остался. Но как только новый протез оказался на нём, дракон улетел и не вернулся с остальными.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дороже свободы

Иккинг силился понять, что сделал не так, но не мог. Он искренне считал свои отношения с драконом равноправными и взаимно необходимыми, и Беззубик доказывал это не единожды, рискуя за него жизнью. Сколько раз он вставал на его защиту, сколько раз подставлял плечо, когда викинг, потерявший ногу, оступался, сколько мгновений полёта и парения подарил. И дважды рискнул за него жизнью.

А теперь он не вернулся.

Улетели все до единого — Олух за четверть часа опустел, и стая взвилась в небо, загораживая солнце, не слушая оклики людей столпившихся в недоумении на площади. Улетели все, кроме Торвальда — летать без наездника он не мог. Иккинг видел, как он мнётся и топчется по утёсу, тоскливо глядя вслед улетающим соплеменникам, но не воспринял это как желание последовать за ними. Беззубик не мог этого хотеть, только не он.

Они только вернулись из полёта, когда шумная стая налетела на них, едва не сломав протез. Олух погрузился в неизбывную тоску: люди ждали своих драконов, Торвальд сидел на утёсе и смотрел в небо, глухо урча, не имея возможности взлететь самостоятельно, и только Астрид пыталась поддерживать праздничный дух, да и то не очень успешно. 

Как раз тогда, стоя с друзьями, Иккинг увидел одинокий силуэт своего дракона, и сердце его сжалось: рождённый летать метался по обрыву, зная, что никогда не последует за сородичами без Иккинга, прикованный к нему намертво красным протезом и кожаным седлом. «Тебе-то хорошо, твой дракон не может улететь без тебя», — так сказал Задирака, и его слова крыли в себе куда больше смысла, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Торвальд был беспомощен, но никто ведь не говорил, что эта беспомощность была ему по нраву.

Иккинг решил сделать ему подарок и всю ночь трудился над новым протезом, усовершенствованным, позволявшим зверю летать без ездока. Доверие Иккинга — всестороннее, безоглядное, преданное — не позволяло ему представить и на миг, что Торвальд улетит от него навсегда. 

Иккинг нашёл его в комнате, в человечьем обличье. Он валялся в их постели, устало любуясь на плоды своих трудов: развешанные над окном, дверью и под потолком праздничные гирлянды. Вообще, дракон не очень-то признавал человеческие праздники, но помочь согласился, и теперь заслуженно отдыхал: комната сияла ровным блеском свечей, переливалась бликами гирлянд, пахла хвоей и морозом, и только шлема Иккинга не хватало для полной картины: вчера, в тот самый день, когда драконы улетели, Иккинг и Торвальд потеряли шлем посреди океана, и теперь достать его было посложнее, чем убедить Стоика в том, что драконы безопасны.

— Как думаешь, куда они делись? — спросил Иккинг, присаживаясь на постель рядом и заглядывая в жёлтые драконьи глаза с вертикальными зрачками на человеческом лице. 

— Не у вас одних есть традиции, — уклончиво ответил Торвальд, садясь. — Они вернутся.

— А ты? — Иккинг глянул на дракона сочувственно, и тот усмехнулся.

— А что я? Я никуда и не улетал, чтобы возвращаться. И довольно уже жалеть меня, ты такой же калека, как я. Даже хуже.

— Я не жалею тебя, а сочувствую. Кстати, у меня для тебя подарок. Это первый Сноглтог, который мы отметим вместе. Идём.

Мужчина послушно встал и похромал вслед за Иккингом. В драконьем виде у него не хватало части хвоста, в человечьем — ступни на левой ноге. И хромали они смешно-одинаково, одинаково же позвякивая протезами, сделанными Плевакой. 

— Что ещё за подарок? — Торвальд сощурился от довольно яркого солнечного света, выходя из дома.

— Обращайся, — потребовал Иккинг, и Торвальд наклонился, отстёгивая железо от ноги.

Беззубик и Торвальд были, в сущности, одним и тем же существом, но Иккинг не мог избавиться от ощущения, что они различны, как день и ночь. Торвальд был всегда спокоен, немного насмешлив и смотрел на всех чуть свысока, и древняя драконья сила, тёкшая по его жилам, чувствовалась в каждом его движении. Беззубик был похож на ручного щенка. Он носился вокруг Иккинга, норовя огромным языком облизать ему всё лицо и запачкать вонючей слюной, резвился, как дитя, смотрел хитро, искоса, будто задумал пакость. Иккинг любил их одинаково сильно, хоть и вёл себя с ними по-разному. Беззубика можно было трепать за отростки под ушами, валтузиться с ним, пинать ногами, тереть башку кулаком, демонстрируя силу, можно было оттолкнуть его, когда он чересчур расходился, щёлкнуть по носу. Торвальду можно было разве что под подбородком почесать — реагировал он на это так же, как и в драконьем обличье. Но ни трепать за уши, ни пинать его уж точно было нельзя. Его можно было любить, уважать, делиться с ним своими мыслями, спрашивать совета или поддержки, покорно отдаваться ему, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и тихо порыкивая от удовольствия и собственной слабости, но если Иккингу вздумалось бы вдруг щёлкнуть его по носу, он остался бы без носа сам.

Теперь, обратившись, дракон вновь из властного мужчины стал большим котёнком, изогнулся змеючкой, припал на передние лапы и хитро скосив глаза направился к Иккингу, намереваясь повалить его на землю и отходить лапами как следует, а то ещё и залить слюнями волосы.

— Ну стой, стой, братец, тише ты, — Иккинг даже говорил с ним иначе, ласково, как с ребёнком. — Беззубик, хватит! Вот… — юноша взял прислонённый к стене протез, и дракон с любопытством его обнюхал.

Не сразу поняв, чего хочет от него Иккинг, Беззубик принялся баловаться: крутился вокруг юноши, не давая поймать свой хвост, уворачивался, даже задел его в плечо и уронил в снег. Наконец, сообразив, что сюрприз заключается не в догонялках, он послушно сел и вытянул хвост, вытаращив любопытные жёлтые глаза. Привычные обручи обхватили искалеченный кончик хвоста, и дракон даже испугался, когда протез вдруг сам хлопнул и расправился. Он на пробу пошевелил собственным плавником, заинтересованно глядя на то, как протез идеально повторяет его движения, а потом, когда Иккинг готов был уже рассмеяться над его растерянностью, взлетел.

Сначала решив, что дракон хочет испробовать новый плавник в деле, Иккинг не напугался, но Беззубик не летал над деревней. Набирая высоту он удалялся прочь от острова, и наконец юноша, не веря своим собственным глазам, смог рассмотреть только точку, стремительно таявшую вдали.

А теперь вот Сноглтог почти наступил, и Иккинг умудрился вернуть на Олух всех драконов, да ещё и с драконьей малышнёй. «Не у вас одних есть традиции» — теперь было ясно, что имел в виду Торвальд. Нужно же драконам размножаться где-то, не подвергая никого опасности от взрывающихся яиц. 

Но Торвальда не было на том острове. С одной стороны, это принесло облегчение: по крайней мере, Беззубик улетел не для того, чтобы плодить потомство, позабыв о нём, Иккинге.

Но с другой стороны — где тогда он был?

Ответа на этот вопрос Иккинг не знал, и сердце его сжималось от боли, горечи и разочарования. У них всё было хорошо, по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Конечно, Торвальд был привязан к нему, скован с ним неразрушимыми узами, но Иккингу всегда казалось, что эти узы равно желанны для них обоих. Выходило, это не так. Беззубик был рядом, пока не мог летать в одиночку. Теперь, когда долгожданная свобода была дарована ему, он не задержался ни на секунду. 

Можно было бы подумать, что он насладится полётом и вскоре вернётся, но прошло три дня. Его не было с остальными драконами (а ведь Сарделька полетела именно к сородичам, стоило только ей порвать цепь, которой Рыбьеног привязал её в сарае), и на вопрос «где же он тогда?» Иккинг ответить не мог. Он просто улетел, ничего не объясняя, не скрывая своего порыва и радости от долгожданного одиночества в небе.

Неужели всё это время Торвальду было неприятно носить на себе человека? Иккинг вспоминал, как дракон взвивался под самые облака, там они разделялись, и став на доли минуты человеком, Торвальд падал вместе с ним, чтобы потом снова обернуться драконом и подхватить. Снова поднять и снова отпустить, снова и снова. Иккинг никогда не мог определиться, что приятнее — извиваться в отчаянных судорогах под ним, чувствуя тяжесть его тела, или падать с высоты камнем, видя его глаза напротив, наслаждаясь защищённостью и уверенностью, что его дракон никогда не даст ему разбиться. 

Выходит, Торвальд не чувствовал того же? Не жаждал этих совместных полётов, не был искренен, когда в падении протягивал руки и, взяв за плечи, счастливо улыбался, глядя в глаза? 

Это, пожалуй, было больнее всего. Минуты полёта, которые Иккинг считал единением ещё более крепким, чем минуты соития, были дороги лишь ему, а Торвальду — нет.

Всё равно сопоставить это резкое исчезновение со всем, что было до него, не получалось. Иккинг помнил, как приручал раненого зверя, кормил его рыбой, продумывал для него первый механизм протеза. Помнил, как ошарашенно застыл, когда в котловане оказался не дракон, а человек, израненный и изнывающий от боли. Помнил, как Беззубик, не могший летать, добрался-таки как-то до арены, где его, Иккинга, чуть не растерзало Ужасное Чудовище, помнил, как он вместе с ним сражался против гиганта Драконьего острова, помнил, как на лету поймал его и уберёг от смерти, спас «большую его часть». Беззубик готов был драться за него не на жизнь, а на смерть. Торвальд любил его, и это нельзя было ставить под сомнение.

Такие выводы, хоть и грели душу, не могли не наводить на ещё более горькие мысли: с ним могло что-то случиться. Иккинг готов был услышать лично от Торвальда, что тот никогда его не любил, лишь бы знать, что с ним всё хорошо.

Может, он просто обрадовался возможности полетать, бросился, куда глаза глядят, а протез сломался или слетел, и тогда он… Нет, не мог он утонуть! Не мог. Лучше бы уж и правда всё между ними было ложью.

А ведь ещё сегодня утром Иккинг надеялся. Ещё сегодня он проснулся от знакомых звуков. Дело было в том, что ночами Торвальд оставался человеком, но излишних нежностей не любил. Поэтому каждое утро он будил Иккинга тем, что, обернувшись драконом, влезал на крышу и колотил по ней хвостом. Вообще, подобные пробуждения были довольно неприятными, но сегодня, проснувшись от знакомого стука, Иккинг готов был назвать его прекраснейшим на свете.

Он выбежал на улицу, огибая дом, поскользнулся протезом на льду, как обычно… но никто не подхватил его. То был всего лишь Стоик. Он, стоя на лестнице, прибивал к кромке крыши гирлянду.

Это был не Торвальд, и Иккинг окончательно сник. Разговор с отцом заронил в него слабую уверенность в том, что всё происходящее закономерно и правильно.

— Слушай, — сказал Стоик, — я знаю, тяжело встречать праздник без того, кого любишь, но что же делать, если они не могут быть с нами? Давай веселиться. Думаю, Беззубик не хотел бы, чтобы ты грустил.

Отцу легко было говорить. Во-первых, он верил, что драконы вернутся. Во-вторых, его дракон не был оборотнем, и Стоик считал его любимым домашним зверем, не больше. А с утратой возлюбленной Валки смирился давно, так что теперь понять сына он был не в силах, как ни пытался. Иккинг не мог веселиться без Торвальда. Он знал: вечером завьются хороводы под весёлую музыку, люди затянут старинные песни, брага будет литься рекой, но Торвальда не будет ни в одном из этих хороводов, ни за одним из этих столов. И где он будет в это время, Иккинг не знал.

Надежда не угасла ещё тогда, когда Иккинг прилетел на остров драконов. Долго он бродил среди знакомых и чужих монстров, окружённых детёнышами, звал Торвальда, одновременно надеясь и боясь обнаружить его здесь. Но не нашёл. Он вернулся и привёл за собой всех драконов, вернув праздник на Олух, и Стоик обрадованно воскликнул «Наконец-то нам есть что отметить». Иккингу отмечать было нечего.

Все веселились, и хороводы свивались и развивались под громкую музыку, и Астрид, до сих пор таившая злобу на Торвальда за то, что Иккинг предпочёл его ей, заметила:

— Иккинг, представляю, как тебе тяжело видеть, что все вокруг с драконами. Но ты совершил прекрасный поступок. Спасибо тебе, — Иккинг уж было подумал, что она и правда решила заговорить с ним по-хорошему, не поминая былую вражду и быстро прошедшую детскую влюблённость. Но ошибся. — Да уж, — продолжила она, — не хотела б я быть на твоём месте. В смысле, ты вернул всех наших драконов, кроме своего.

Иккинг ничего не ответил, молча развернулся и вышел из торжественного зала, провожаемый насмешливым взглядом ревнивой Астрид.

И теперь он сидел на постели, опустив голову и уныло глядя на свои ноги — одну целую, другую заменённую хитроумным железным механизмом. У Торвальда был похожий. Сейчас он стоял в углу, сиротливо в особенности потому, что Иккинг не знал, пригодится ли он кому-нибудь ещё, или так и останется стоять, а потом перекочует в кузню Плеваки, где его расплавят и перекуют во что-нибудь другое. 

Иккинг совершенно не хотел думать о причинах отсутствия Беззубика, но волей-неволей все мысли сводились только к этому. То ли Торвальд бросил его, а то ли погиб, и ни один из вариантов не был утешительным. Иккинг хмуро рассматривал гирлянды повешенные его драконом, пустующее место для шлема, куда Один должен положить подарки, еловые ветки, прибитые к стене красивым веером. Было больно думать о том, что ещё несколько дней назад горячие руки Торвальда касались и этих свечей, и этих ветвей, и этих гирлянд. 

Иккинг поёжился. Становилось холодно, поленья в камине истлели и больше не давали тепла, и надо было выйти на улицу за новой порцией дров. Двигаться не хотелось, но замёрзнуть ночью до полусмерти юноша уж точно не желал, так что он встал, вяло потянулся, накинул меховую безрукавку и вышел на улицу. Поленница была за домом, как раз там, где зимой всегда обнажалась длинная полоса льда, на которой Иккинг то и дело поскальзывался своей ненавистной железной культяпкой. 

И, конечно, без этого не обошлось и сейчас: Иккинг уже набрал дров, шагнул на ледяную полосу и ощутил, как нога неуправляемо и молниеносно скользит в сторону. Он бы так и упал, придавив себя целой охапкой тяжеленных коряг, если бы в темноте его не удержали горячие руки.

— Тебе ещё не время отправляться в Вальгаллу, мой юный друг, — насмешливо заметил знакомый голос, и в этот момент на голову Иккинга опустилось что-то холодное, тяжелое и круглое. 

— Торвальд! — воскликнул Иккинг не своим голосом, всё-таки роняя поленья себе под ноги. — Где ты был? Где ты, мать твою, был? Я чуть не свихнулся, пока тебя ждал! И я искал тебя!

Вместо ответа Торвальд постукал Иккинга кулаком по макушке аккурат между рогов, украшавших шлем.

— Это… мой шлем? Ты летал за ним?

Торвальд кивнул и снисходительно улыбнулся. Стоять ему было неудобно, ведь единственный протез стоял дома, поэтому, развернув Иккинга к себе спиной, он подтолкнул его к дому. Там, надев на ногу хитросплетение железяк, Торвальд вышел на улицу и вернулся с охапкой дров и заново развёл в камине огонь. Пока он возился с огнём, Иккинг снял шлем и положил его на полку среди свечей, шишек, крупных деревянных бусин и красных лент, где ему и было самое место в Сноглтог. 

— Торвальд, — Иккинг повернулся к нему и посмотрел тоскливо и жалобно. — Почему ты не сказал, куда летишь? И зачем? Я так волновался, я столько всего передумал…

— Ну-ка, что же ты там передумал? — поинтересовался Торвальд, сидя на корточках и шуруя длинной изогнутой на конце кочергой среди начинающих разгораться коряг.

— Что ты бросил меня, — честно ответил юноша. — Или что с тобой что-то случилось. Разве трудно было предупредить?

— Я хотел сделать тебе сюрприз на этот ваш нелепый Сноглтог. Какой смысл в подарке, если знаешь наперёд?

— Лучше уж испортить сюрприз, чем трепать мне нервы.

— Неужели ты и впрямь подумал, что я могу не вернуться? — холодно спросил Торвальд, смеривая Иккинга пристальным взглядом зелёных глаз. — Неужели я мало доказал тебе свою любовь и верность?

— К этому выводу я в итоге пришёл: ты не мог меня бросить. Поэтому я решил, что ты умер. 

Торвальд подошёл к постели и посмотрел на сидящего юношу сверху вниз, словно пытаясь понять, чем могли быть вызваны жестокие подозрения в предательстве. Но Иккинг смотрел на него открыто и честно, и в его глазах не было больше ни крупицы сомнения. Если верить его словам, поначалу он испугался предательства, но, очевидно, он и правда сам пришёл к выводу, что оставить его Торвальд не мог. Это приятным теплом грело душу: уверенность Иккинга в его любви была, пожалуй, лучшим, что выпало на его драконий век.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза долго: почти две минуты. Иккинг не только выдерживал тяжёлый взгляд оборотня, он смотрел в ответ так же пристально, так же многозначно и серьёзно. Торвальду даже на миг показалось, что они могут прочесть мысли друг друга, если захотят.

Иккинг сдался первым — не отвёл взгляд, но опустил веки и чуть приподнял лицо, подставил всё ещё нелепо хрупкую для викинга шею. Это был знак доверия: Торвальд, всё-таки, был драконом, и для его звериной сущности не было знака вернее, чем беззащитно открытая шея. Он протянул руку и коснулся острого кадыка средним и указательным пальцами, провёл по выступающей дорожке и спустился в ямку между ключицами. Иккинг был тёплый, и сердцебиение его было отлично слышно под тонкой кожей. Торвальд прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к чуть учащённому ритму, к шуму бегущей по венам крови, а потом склонился, заставляя Иккинга откинуться на подушку.

Иккинг всё так же задирал подбородок, открывая горло, и Торвальд, коснувшись кончиком носа тёплой кожи, вдохнул приятный, привычный запах своего человека. Иккинг доверял ему безмерно, и Торвальд никогда не сделал бы ему действительно больно. Единственное, что он позволял себе — это болезненные укусы, от которых надолго оставались следы. И сейчас Иккинг знал, что его ждёт, знал и не имел ничего против. Торвальд сначала поводил сомкнутыми губами по доверчиво подставленной шее, а потом медленно, с наслаждением сжал зубами кожу за ухом. Это было больнее чем обычно, и Иккинг, сначала просто сжавший зубы, не удержал мучительного стона, а Торвальд всё не разжимал зубы. Юноша пытался не двигаться, чтобы не причинять себе ещё большей боли, и от напряжения всё тело его покрылось потом. Ему стало жарко, немного дурно, и когда Торвальд с низким глухим рыком чуть усилил давление, Иккинг застонал громче и надсаднее, зная, что его никто не услышит. Это было своеобразное наказание за недоверие — им не надо было слов, чтобы понять друг друга. И, хоть Иккингу было положено лежать смирненько и раскаиваться всем сердцем, он ощутил, как постепенно через потухающую боль прорезается острое удовольствие. По телу щекотно ползли капли пота, что-то горячее скатилось по шее тёплой струёй, стальные пальцы вцепились в рёбра, и, когда Торвальд резко отстранился, нарочито медленно облизывая окровавленные губы, Иккинг вскинулся, напрягся и позорно по-мальчишечьи спустил в штаны.

— Я тебя даже не трогал, — заметил дракон, насмешливо оглядывая свою покорную жертву. В его голосе отчётливо слышались нотки плохо скрываемого довольства.

Иккинг ощутил, как горячо становится щекам от этой насмешки, от стыда, и попытался вырваться из цепких рук, но Торвальду ничего не стоило удержать его. 

— Лежи смирно, — потребовал Торвальд, пригвождая Иккинга к постели за горло.

К ещё пущему стыду юноша ощутил, что возбуждается снова. Торвальд никогда не был ласков в постели, и именно это будоражило и волновало так сильно. Он был безжалостен, но в его жутковатых глазах с вертикальными зрачками читалась преданность и любовь, и от этого контраста Иккинга бросало в дрожь. Поэтому он притих, выполняя приказ, и позволил Торвальду делать с собой всё, что угодно.

Торвальду было угодно раздеть Иккинга догола, снять с него протез и, поставив на четвереньки, взять без всякой подготовки и без всякой жалости. Иккинг нашёл в себе силы вытерпеть болезненное проникновение молча, зажмурившись и сцепив зубы. Торвальд одобрительно усмехнулся этому мужеству, но Иккинг не видел этого. Он знал, что Торвальд и так прекрасно видит, как ему больно. Он чувствовал, что его спина деревенеет от напряжения, но ничего не мог сделать с этим болезненным спазмом.

Пот катился с него градом, стоять на четвереньках было не очень-то удобно, особенно учитывая отсутствие второй ступни, то есть, по сути, отсутствие важной точки опоры, но он не позволял себе дать слабину. Торвальд был несдержан и груб, но Иккинг чувствовал, что сам нанёс ему глубокую обиду своими подозрениями, и теперь терпел, зная, что скоро удовольствие опять возьмёт верх над болью.

И действительно, резкие движения внутри, сначала отзывавшиеся мучительной болью, постепенно стали восприниматься иначе. Спина, стиснутая болезненной судорогой, расслабилась, руки бессильно согнулись, и Иккинг опёрся на всю длину предплечья, утыкаясь лбом в скрещенные ладони. Мерные толчки внутри полыхнули тянущим удовольствием, жгучим, жадным, требующим ещё и ещё, сильные пальцы, сдавливавшие его бёдра, больше не казались железными тисками, и Иккингу страстно захотелось, чтобы Торвальд склонился к нему, прижался, делясь теплом своего тела, смешивая пот. 

Стонать от удовольствия было не стыдно. Иккинг прогнулся в пояснице, чтобы принять Торвальда в себя глубже, до влажных шлепков, и поначалу замер, смакуя каждое движение внутри себя. Он ощущал своего дракона каждой клеткой тела — приподнятыми от возбуждения волосками на руках и ногах, мурашками, пробегавшими по влажной спине, болезненным тянущим чувством в низу живота, заставлявшим его жаждать большего и просить об этом, не задумываясь о чести. 

Торвальд, как назло, замедлился, задвигался бессовестно неторопливо, плавно отталкивая юношу от себя руками, а потом мучительно погружаясь внутрь, чувствуя пульсирующие сокращения мышц. Иккинг не видел его лица и не знал, чем вызвана эта внезапная неторопливость. Торвальд любовался. Он завороженно смотрел на распростёртого под ним человека, на медленное погружение собственного члена в растянутое отверстие, на покрытую каплями пота спину, на взмокшие каштановые волосы, на наливающийся чернотой кровоподтёк вокруг укуса за ухом. 

Иккинг был его. Его наездник, его хозяин, его человек. Его раб, его собственность, его… Его всё. Торвальд был внешне холоден и насмешлив, но буря чувств, которые вызывал у него его доверчивый мальчик, иногда прямо-таки выводила дракона из душевного равновесия. Он обожал Иккинга всем сердцем, всей душой, всем телом, каждой из двух своих сущностей, и знал, что не обязательно говорить об этом — у Иккинга не было сомнений. 

И теперь, глядя на покорно подставляющегося юношу, он чувствовал, что переборщил — и с укусом, и со своей торопливостью. Он был глубоко ранен неожиданным обвинением в предательстве, и ему хотелось, хотелось сделать больно, но теперь он вспомнил, что мальчик сам понял, что его мысли не имели основания, и склонился к другой причине его, Торвальда, трёхдневного отсутствия. Иккинг всегда в глубине души знал, что Торвальд его не бросит, беспокоился за него, тосковал, и наказывать его за мимолётную детскую слабость было жестоко. 

Поэтому он сначала замедлил темп, утихомиривая свою злобу и мстительность, а потом и вовсе затих, отстранился и вышел. Иккинг неловко дёрнулся, поворачивая голову, чтобы понять, в чём дело.

— Переворачивайся, — тихо скомандовал Торвальд, и юноша послушно лёг на спину.

Дракон склонился к нему, опираясь на подушку с двух сторон от его головы, несколько мгновений пристально разглядывал его лицо, потемневшие от пота волосы, искусанные губы, а потом наклонился и мягко, ласково поцеловал в висок. Это настолько передавало его раскаяние, что даже не понадобилось слов, чтобы понять. Иккинг улыбнулся ему, глядя в зелёные глаза с вертикальными зрачками, запутываясь в довольно длинных чёрных волосах, отливавших синевой, как и чешуя Беззубика, и развёл колени, приглашая продолжить.

Но раскаяние Торвальда было слишком сильным. Он всё так же нависал над Иккингом, рассматривая его расслабленное лицо, жадно вдыхая запах его крови и пота, а потом отстранился и лёг на спину, перетягивая юношу на себя, крепким кольцом обхватывая его за талию. На удивлённый взгляд человека он ответил слабой улыбкой.

— Тебе восемнадцатый год, Иккинг. Ты в равной степени взрослый муж, как я. 

Когда Иккинг понял, что Торвальд имеет в виду, кровь зашумела у него в ушах, и он даже отпрянул, чтобы посмотреть дракону в глаза — не смеётся ли он, не издевается ли. Но нет, он был серьёзен.

— Никогда не думал, что ты позволишь мне…

— Не вижу ничего зазорного в том, чтобы отдать честь тому, кому отдал сердце. 

Иккинг замер, не веря собственным ушам, глазам, не веря вообще ничему. Он знал, что лично ему самому не стыдно отдаваться, но ведь Торвальд был взрослым мужчиной, сильным, властным. А он, мальчишка, у которого на губах молоко не обсохло, не смел даже подумать о том, что когда-нибудь всё произойдёт наоборот.

Теперь по всему выходило, что Торвальд не шутит и действительно предлагает ему себя, как женщину. Это было настолько неожиданно, что Иккинг растерялся. Безусловно, он давно хотел познать любовь с обратной стороны, безусловно, ему льстило то, что дракон доверяет ему и не стыдится того, что ему придётся отдаваться, но всё же это предложение рухнуло как снег на голову, и Иккинг готов был провалиться от стыда под землю. Он не знал, что делать, не знал, с чего начать, не знал, как обращаться в подобной ситуации со взрослым мужчиной.

Сам Торвальд внимательно и чуть насмешливо наблюдал за выразительно меняющимся лицом своего юного друга и, расцепив руки, невесомо поглаживал его кончиками пальцев по спине.

— Ну же, человечек. Что ты молчишь?

Иккинг собрал в кучу разбегающиеся мысли и приподнялся на локтях, склоняясь и припадая к насмешливо изогнутым губам. При всей глубине своих чувств Торвальд целоваться не любил, но сейчас пошёл на уступку, нутром чуя, что мальчику нужна поддержка. И не только поддержка, но и уверенность в своих силах. Поэтому Торвальд не стал решительно брать на себя инициативу — сегодня это было полностью предоставлено Иккингу — а просто приоткрыл рот и впустил чужой язык. На этот раз, почему-то, ему понравилось. То ли непривычная собственная покорность, то ли трёхдневная разлука оказала такое влияние, но Торвальд ощутил приятное чувство где-то в животе, когда Иккинг поцеловал его, и он тихо, но вполне отчётливо застонал мальчику в рот. Это возымело нужный эффект — Иккинг эхом повторил этот стон и углубил поцелуй, на глазах теряя и сдержанность, и робость. 

Молодому здоровому организму не надо было много, чтобы распалиться. Один поцелуй — явление само по себе довольно редкое для них — заставил его глухо стонать, не разрывая поцелуя, ёрзать на Торвальде, приятно потираясь стоящим членом о горячую гладкую кожу его бедра, бессмысленно шарить руками по его телу, лицу, поглаживая большими пальцами острые скулы, путаясь в волосах, разметавшихся по подушке.

Иккинга пьянила вседозволенность. На этот раз он мог сделать всё, что хотел, а не наоборот. И сам Торвальд позволил ему это, и не просто позволил, а сам предложил.

Вместе с возбуждением пришла и уверенность в себе. Что, в конце концов, он мог не знать? За прошедший год он доскональнейшим образом изучил механику любви, и теперь надо было лишь отразить всё зеркально.

Набравшись смелости, Иккинг скользнул руками с широкой тёплой груди ниже, к бокам, а потом и бёдрам, чуть оцарапал, с удовольствием чувствуя, как дракон слабо, но всё же ощутимо вздрагивает под ним, мстительно больно прикусил за шею, вырывая тихий, исполненный боли, смешанной с удовольствием, стон. Очевидная реакция Торвальда на его грубоватые и даже болезненные ласки придавала ему уверенности, и он осторожно, пока несмело толкнулся коленом между ног дракона, без слов прося развести их. Торвальд сдержал улыбку, вызванную этой робостью, и подчинился, ощущая, как сверху опускается приятная тяжесть тёплого человеческого тела. 

Иккинг был сильно возбуждён и соображал уже плохо, и Торвальд, собственно, не был этим удивлён. Он знал, что ему придётся несладко, он был терпелив и, к тому же, не хотел испортить Иккингу первый подобный опыт, поэтому у него хватило сил не застонать, не зашипеть, не напрячься, когда юноша толкнулся в него. Только зрачки истончились, превратились в две едва заметные тонкие линии, и уж это контролировать он не мог, но Иккинг, к счастью, в этот момент не смотрел ему в глаза и ничего не видел.

Он утыкался лицом в широкую грудь, не в силах поднять голову — слишком много эмоций и ощущений обрушилось на его голову. Торвальд был внутри тугой, гладкий и горячий, охватывал со всех сторон плотным кольцом, и Иккинг задыхался от этой узости. Он толкнулся глубже, и почувствовал, как мышцы Торвальда напряглись, но расценил это как судорогу удовольствия, а не боли. 

Протиснувшись до конца, он замер, оглушённый удовольствием, захлёбывающийся собственными стонами, готовый, к своему стыду, разреветься от нахлынувших чувств. Торвальд поднял его бессильно опущенную голову и, подбадривая, погладил по щекам почему-то влажными руками. Ошалело глядя ему в глаза, Иккинг чуть оттолкнулся и качнул бёдрами, выходя и проникая снова, преодолевая первое сопротивление.

Он знал, что должен быть осторожным, но почему-то не мог. Возбуждение, непривычность ощущений, добровольная покорность Торвальда будто лишили его рассудка, и спустя буквально минуту он задвигался быстро, размашисто, хрипло скуля и впиваясь ногтями в тёплые бёдра и бока, прижимаясь лицом к тёплой груди, чувствуя, как чужой напряжённый член трётся о его живот, пачкая липкой смазкой.

Наконец, застонал и Торвальд. Оглушающая резкая боль сменилась сполохами удовольствия, и он запрокинул голову, прижимая мальчика к себе, поглаживая спину, а потом, протянув руки, сжал его ягодицы и заставил ускорить темп. Иккинг глухо взвыл, чувствуя, как внизу живота пульсирует горячий ком, готовый вот-вот лопнуть, вскинулся, замер, и на выдохе выплеснулся в горячую глубину.

С разрядкой наступила слабость, и он обессиленно навалился на Торвальда, не выходя, закрыл глаза и замер. Он чувствовал, что дракону ещё далеко до финала, но ему было нужно хотя бы полминуты полежать так, ни о чём не думая, растекаясь и плавясь, слушая, как гулко бьётся сердце в горячей груди Торвальда. 

Мужчина, к его чести, не проявлял никаких признаков нетерпения. Просто лежал, накрепко прижимая к себе своё ныне возмужавшее сокровище и молчал, глядя в потолок. Иккинг оценил его молчание и, отстранившись, сел между его разведённых ног, кончиками пальцев поглаживая чувствительные внутренние стороны бёдер. Торвальд ощутимо дёрнулся, закусывая губу и пристально глядя Иккингу в глаза. Юноша теперь не торопился. Торвальд, безусловно, вытерпел сильную боль, и теперь надо было в первую очередь заставить его расслабиться, так что Иккинг скользнул руками выше и принялся гладить крепкий живот, бока, чуть царапая рёбра, широкую грудь, сжал тёмные соски, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как расслабляется каждая чёрточка любимого лица. Торвальд обмяк, отдавая себя на волю ласковых рук, прикрыл глаза, и Иккинг поднялся выше, опираясь на вытянутые руки, склонился и куснул дракона за ухо, спустился губами ниже, лизнул шею, прикусил ключицу — не больно, только приятно. Торвальд блаженно раскинул руки и улыбнулся. 

Иккинг терзал его около получаса, осыпая жадными укусами-поцелуями, слепо шаря руками по телу, и в конце концов так возбудился сам, что подтянулся на руках повыше и, осторожно направив рукой головку чужого члена, с размаху опустился на него, закрывая глаза и видя, как под веками пляшут разноцветные круги. Торвальд отозвался эхом на его громкий сладкий стон и, взяв наконец инициативу в свои руки, ухватил юношу за бёдра и приподнял, зафиксировав в нужном положении.

Иккинг стоял над ним, широко разведя ноги, на длину ладони приподнявшись из сидячего положения, изнывая от ощущения неподвижности, а Торвальд остервенело вколачивался в него, оставляя пальцами на бёдрах маленькие чёрные синяки. 

Изнурённые длительной прелюдией, человек и дракон кончили почти одновременно, касаясь друг друга лбами и сжимая в объятиях. Иккинг слез с Торвальда и обессиленно повалился рядом, даже не прикрывшись одеялом, да это было и не нужно — камин всё ещё жарко горел.

***

Утром Иккинг проснулся от грохота — вполне привычного, но исходящего не сверху, от крыши, а сбоку. Понятия не имея, что это может быть, он вскочил, нацепил штаны и протез, накинул безрукавку на голое тело и выскочил на улицу, снова чуть не поскользнувшись, но всё-таки удержав равновесие.

Торвальд в человечьем обличье стоял у стены дома, держа в руке обломки нового протеза плавника, теперь представлявшего собой гнутые железяки и порванные лоскуты кожи.

— Ты сломал! — удивлённо воскликнул Иккинг. — Зачем?

— Мне это не нужно, — Торвальд бросил жалкие останки своей свободы вбок, на поленницу. — Я не буду летать без тебя. 

— Но почему? — спросил Иккинг, подходя ближе.

— Потому что нет ничего лучше, чем быть с тобой. Летать с тобой. Отпускать и ловить тебя на лету. Ты, человек, пьянеешь от воздуха там, на высоте. Пьянеешь от меня, от того, что я могу подарить тебе. Это лучшее, что у меня есть.

— Это для тебя дороже свободы? — Иккинг заглянул в глаза с вертикальными зрачками и улыбнулся. 

— Дороже. Ты для меня дороже всего. Я не буду летать без тебя, Иккинг, — он взял с поленницы большой куль, развернул его и вывалил содержимое на хрустящий снег. Протез, седло, крепления. — Надевай — и полетели.

С этими словами Торвальд начал неуловимо меняться, искажаясь каждой чертой, чернея, вытягиваясь в длину. Это было довольно жутко, но Иккинг давно привык. Через несколько секунд перед Иккингом сидел дракон, похожий на большую чёрную кошку, озорно косил жёлтым глазом, наблюдая, как юноша надевает на него седло и крепит к нему тросы протеза. Настроение у него было игривое, но заключённая в его сознании человеческая часть помнила собственные душещипательные речи и не позволила зверю чересчур веселиться. 

Поэтому как только седло было надето и Иккинг уселся в него, Беззубик взмыл с места в воздух, унося своё сокровище к самым облаками.

— Знаешь, — шепнул Иккинг, склоняясь к голове дракона, припадая в седле, — это и правда был лучший Сноглтог в моей жизни. Спасибо.


End file.
